Silverback Strikes Back
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Sequel to Zordon Says, the Olivers are becoming a family, but Silverback is still out there. The girls have powers. And some people just like causing trouble. Can they make it through the first year as a family?
1. Chapter 1

Silverback Strikes Back Chapter One:

Things at the Oliver's household were crazy, the wedding ceremony was only a month away and Kim could not find their ten month old baby anywhere, "It would be just my luck for her to develop the power of invisibility," she muttered to herself, "or fly," she added as a black and white kitten jumped on her from the top of the entertainment center. It was a honest concern. All three of her girls from her previous marriage had powers, and every time she thought of the reason why this former pink ranger saw red.

The Power Rangers arch nemesis at the time Goldar had wanted a way to get rid of Tommy Oliver, who was the current leader of the Power Rangers and Kimberly's long distance boyfriend at that point. Kimberly had been venerable, she was thousands of miles away from the closest Power Ranger ally and had a young man obsessed over her. All Goldar had to do was tell Luke Harmon about his obsession's biggest secret, Luke had done the rest, blackmailing Kimberly into breaking up with Tommy. However, instead of leaving the Rangers and fighting to get her back, Tommy had simply accepted the break up and gotten with the new pink ranger Katherine. Luckily for Kim, Goldar was killed before he could come up with another plan. That had been when Silverback had shown up, by then Kim had married Luke and was expecting her oldest daughter. It was Silverback who provided Luke with a potion that would give the child superpowers. As soon as Kim was no longer needed for the child's welfare they planned to get rid of her and raise the child as a villain to destroy the power rangers. Luckily for Kim her former Mentor and father figure, Zordon, had learned about what was going on, and had used his magic to guide her back to Tommy.

"Kim, are you coming," a voice cut into her thoughts, causing the woman to turn around, her husband of just over a month was standing in the doorway with the missing infant balanced on his hip.

Kim shook her head, clearing her head, "Yeah, just thinking on how different my life is this year than it was last year. I'm only turning twenty-nine, yet this past year felt like a lifetime."

Tommy wrapped an arm around his wife's thin waist, "We've been through a lot recently, haven't we Beautiful, and it isn't over yet," he commented.

Kim allowed him to guide her outside to the minivan that had been a wedding gift from him. She had to admit that it was a lot nicer than the old beat up car that she had, and it wasn't as tight of a squeeze for the three car seats.

...

Jaslee loved preschool, especially now that no one teased her about Luke being her father. In her opinion Luke never had been her daddy. Tommy Oliver was her Daddy, and had always been, even when they lived in Florida.

At the moment it was art and craft time and she had a blank piece of paper in front of her. She grabbed a pink crayon and wrote along the top, "Jaslee Zakira Oliver." She loved her name. She loved how she was named after her Uncles Jason Lee Scott and Zachary Taylor. She especially loved how she had the same last name as her daddy now.

"Remember," Miss Amy called out, "Draw something that you love."

Jaslee smiled, she knew what to do, she carefully drew the first circle. After awhile she looked down at her family portrait, it had Mommy and Daddy and Her and Ellie and Inya, "It needs Ninja," she stated eagerly, grabbing the black. After that she leaned back and frowned, it was still missing something, but what? Her dream last night! In it there had been babies, younger than Inya, two babies. She carefully added them to the picture.

Miss Amy walked over to her, "What a lovely picture, can you tell me who is in it?"

Jaslee smiled, "This is Mommy, Daddy, me, Ellie, Inya, and Ninja, and then this is Z.K. and Willow."

"I haven't met Z.K. or Willow yet," Miss Amy stated, confused, she had heard a rumor that Kim couldn't have any more children, who were Z.K. and Willow?

"They haven't come yet, but they will," Jaslee stated.

Miss Amy nodded her head before saying, "Okay everyone, start cleaning up, it's almost time to go home."

"Well some of us are going home," a little boy said, his mom had just gotten a new job and therefore he was now in daycare.

"I'm going to the gym," Jaslee announced, "Grandpa is going to watch me while Daddy and Mommy work." She was proud that she not only knew what her parents did for a living but went to work with them often.

There was a knock on the door and a male voice called out, "Am I early, I'm here to pick Jaslee up."

Jaslee looked at the man, she knew one thing right off the bat, she had never seen this man before, "I don't know you."

The man looked confused for a second, before he said sweetly, "I'm a friend of your father's."

Jaslee wasn't buying it, she gave him a look before asking, "What's the password?"

The man panicked, "What password?"

"The password Mommy and Daddy told you to tell me before I can go with you," Jaslee stated, there wasn't one, but she didn't trust this guy and figured this was one of the times that lying was okay. After all Mommy and Daddy lie about being power rangers.

"Umm... Can you give me a hint?" He asked sweetly, "We can make it a game."

Amy was about to stop Jaslee, only for Jaslee to wink at her, "What's Mommy's favorite bird's name."

The man let out a sigh of relief, he knew this one, after all wasn't her mother the pink ninjetti ranger, "The Crane."

Jaslee's eyes grew round, shaking her head, "Nope, that's not right," she said, "Sorry, I can't come with you."

Just then Zordon showed up, "I suggest you leave," he told the man, "The disguise does not fool me or Jaslee, my children are on the way."

The man quickly run off, disappearing from the parking lot in the blink of an eye.

...

 **A/N: There you go, who was the man, what about the babies? please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Elsa Mercer closed the door behind her as she entered the house. She smiled as she saw her husband sitting at the table. He had been away at a dig site for the most part since mid-November, accept for a few days off for holidays. She sighed, depositing a protest poster into a large pile of them.

"You have quite a collection there," Anton commented, nodding his head towards the pile.

"Let's just say when the school board let Dr. Oliver go, it wasn't a popular decision," Elsa plopped down next to her husband, grabbing his hand, "You haven't heard from Tommy recently, have you dear?"

Anton shook his head, "Not since before I left for the dig, he stopped by the museum with Kimberly."

Elsa was shocked, "That girl that broke his heart?"

Anton nodded, "He had to help move her back to California. I don't know why, though."

"So are the rumors true about the gym he started?" Elsa asked.

Anton shrugged, "I don't know, what's it suppose to be called."

Elsa shrugged, trying to remember what it was called, "Mighty Falcon Dojo, or Flying Crane Gym, I've heard both."

Anton pulled out his phone and typed the names in, "Mighty Falcon and Flying Crane Gym and Dojo, locally owned and operated."

...

Tommy watched as Jaslee entered the gym with Zordon. Normally she was bouncing up and down, eager to tell him what she had done at school, but today she just dragged her feet.

"Benji why don't you cover this next class, I have something I have to do." Tommy called out to his newest hire. With the amount they were making he could easily hire out and return to his teaching job and still keep the gym open.

There he goes again, ever since he had learned why he needed to lose his job to be able to help Kim, he had been wondering if he could possibly get his old job back. He loved the gym but he missed teaching.

He shook his head, focus Tommy, he scolded himself, Jaslee needed him.

He scooped up Jaslee and tossed her in the air, catching her in a big hug, "and how are you my little princess?"

"Not good," Jaslee insisted, before taking a deep and explaining, "Silverback showed up and tried to take me so I quickly asked him what mommy's favorite bird was, he said that it was a Crane which is incorrect."

Tommy blinked, "Mommy's favorite bird is the Crane sweetheart."

"No it's not," Jaslee insisted, "It's the falcon, we went to the zoo once in Florida and Mommy pointed one out to me and told me it was her favorite because it reminded her of you."

Tommy laughed and blushed a little, it seemed hard to believe that he and his wife had only been married a month, and that his wife and kids had a past life that they were trying hard to forget. He sometimes forgets that there was a time were he had been a bachelor. And it had been very recent.

Tommy hugged his daughter and laughed as the baby toddled over to him, "Up Dada!" Tommy bent down and scooped the baby up with his free arm.

"Hummph," Tommy gasped as a solid weight suddenly tackled him from behind, Ellie had joined the fun.

"Help!" Tommy called out towards his wife, "I'm being ambushed by savages."

Kim looked up, but didn't do anything. Jaslee was in his left arm pouting that her sisters had ruined her special moment with their dad, while Inya was slapping her from her place in her father's right arm, trying to get Jaslee to leave. All while Ellie dangled from his neck. She could tell that Tommy was just pretending to need help as he playfully pretended to collapse on Ellie and toss Jaslee gently onto the padded floor. Thank goodness the gym was meant for rough housing.

"Okay," Tommy exclaimed, "I'm the tickle monster and I'm coming to get you." He wiggled his fingers in a threatening manner at his two oldest who squealed in delight.

Kim probably should stop Tommy from goofing off with the kids while at work. All the students were getting into the game and not paying attention to their lessons and their teachers were enjoying seeing their boss get tackled by twenty little kids. But she didn't have the heart.

Luke never played with the children like this and she loved seeing them so happy and carefree. For a moment she could forget that Silverback was out there and he wanted her kids.

"Get off me!" Ellie shouted from the bottom of a pile up, suddenly reality struck home as the little boy's flew into the air without consent of even gravity.

"Zordon," she called out, panicked, "mind wipe!"

A gold blanket appeared covering everybody before suddenly disappearing taking with them any memories of the impossible from anyone not connected to the morphing grid.

"Okay," Tommy called out, "Let's learn some karate, who knows, maybe one day you will become a power ranger and fight against a real tickle monster."

...

Elsa and Anton arrived at the gym around two o'clock in the afternoon. They weren't sure what they were expecting to find, but the great and powerful Tommy Oliver holding a fussy baby wasn't what it was. After all, just the mention of the name Tommy Oliver would send villains back to their liars trembling with fear. To see him so at home with a young child in his arm was awe inspiring.

"Hello," Tommy greeted them, "long time no see, I don't think you have met my daughter Inya."

The baby, afraid that she was going to be pass off to these strangers screamed and cried, slapping her hand at them.

"She doesn't take well to strangers," Tommy explained, "and she's teething so she's kind of crabby."

"If Mesogog can see you now," Anton teased.

"I hope he doesn't get any ideas, if he thought I was a threat he does not want to meet my wife."

...

A/N: I thought it was time for some cute father daughter bonding time.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Anton arrived at the gym around two o'clock in the afternoon. They weren't sure what they were expecting to find, but the great and powerful Tommy Oliver holding a fussy baby wasn't what it was. After all, just the mention of the name Tommy Oliver would send villains back to their liars trembling with fear. To see him so at home with a young child in his arm was awe inspiring.

"Hello," Tommy greeted them, "long time no see, I don't think you have met my daughter Inya."

The baby, afraid that she was going to be pass off to these strangers screamed and cried, slapping her hand at them.

"She doesn't take well to strangers," Tommy explained, "and she's teething so she's kind of crabby."

"If Mesogog can see you now," Anton teased.

"I hope he doesn't get any ideas, if he thought I was a threat he does not want to meet my wife."

Just then a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair walked over to them two little girls with blonde hair following her, "Are my ears burning Handsome?"

"Only because I'm threatening enemies, my Beautiful Crane," Tommy explained.

Kim laughed, "who do you need me to beat up for you this time?"

"Just when have I ever asked you to beat someone up for me?" Tommy asked, he had a feeling that Kim was only half joking.

"Rita," Kim replied, "1993."

Mercer laughed at the bewildered look Tommy gave Kim at that statement, "Fine I'll admit I have asked you in the past to beat someone for me, but that was only because I couldn't do it myself."

Elsa snickered, which caused Tommy to whirl around at her, "She stole my power there was nothing I could have done."

...

Anton Mercer looked around the living room of the Oliver's household, he had only been to Tommy's house once before, when Trent had showed up there randomly during his first year of college after receiving a letter from Kira telling him that she was know seeing Conner.

Tommy had offered an understanding ear, and Trent had moved on and Kira and Conner were happy together. Anton could be happy about that. Especially now that he knew that the last time a dear John letter was sent in the power ranger world the boy never moved on and the girl wasn't happy with her new choice of boyfriend.

Back them the living room had been messy, as Tommy didn't take much thought about cleaning house, after all, he was a bachelor and no one ever came and visited the main house before that.

Now it looked like a hurricane had struck, toys were everywhere, and a small cat was running around through it.

"I don't see you in five months," Elsa exclaimed moving a baby doll off the sofa so that she could sit down, "And you went from a bachelor with no interest in a love life to a husband with three children."

Tommy laughed, "Has it only been five months it felt like a life time ago."

Anton chuckled, "Yes it has, though I should have known that you and Kim would end up together when you brought her to see me at the museum."

Jaslee looked up and stared at Anton, "You use to turn into a dinosaur creature and wanted to destroy the world."

Anton blinked in surprise, that was an uncommon piece of information, even among power rangers.

"You basically kicked your son, Trent, out of the house because you were afraid that you would turn into Mesogog and hurt him because he was a power ranger." Jaslee added.

Anton looked like he was unsure to be impressed or scared of this girls ability to know things she shouldn't. Either that Tommy and his wife like gossiping about old news.

"Jaslee had the ability to see the future and the past," Tommy explained, setting his friend's confusion, "Don't worry, she knows when not to tell some one something, for the most part," he added the last part as an after thought.

"What in the world is going on here?" Elsa demanded, "First you find yourself a girlfriend, then you get married and have three kids, and now the kids have powers?"

Taking a deep breath, Tommy explained what had happened the past five months.

"So Silverback will stop at nothing to kill Kim and I and capture the children," Tommy ended three hours later, who would have thought Tommy would go into great detail. Who needed to know what Kim was wearing when they meet up at the Scott's house after ten years and how it compared to what she was wearing the very first time he met her.

"Do you want any help from a former enemy?"Anton asked.

Tommy nodded his head as Elsa added her two cent as well, "I don't think it wise for you and Kim to work at the same place, it's public, Silverback can gain easy assess to it, and the two of you will be together at the time of the attack."

"What do you suggest we do?" Kim asked.

"Hiring out helps, but you should also alternate your schedules so you aren't both teaching at the same time. Silverback would want to hit you both at once."

Tommy looked at Kim before saying, "I don't know, Silverback is Goldar's brother and it stands to reason that Goldar would have warned him that Kim and I are a powerful fighting force when combined. With that information I would want to split us up so we can't double team it."

Kim however disagreed, "Yes he might want us to split up like that, but this way the girls won't be at the gym, they will be here, unless of course you start teaching again, in which case, I'd have to take the girls with me."

Tommy shook his head, "Unless I hear of an opening here in Reefside, I'm not going to even look at teaching jobs. I have a good support system and allies here, and I don't want to uproot my family again so soon after they got settled in."

"There is an opening," Elsa announced, "high school science teacher, starts at the beginning of the school year, but if you want a chance to get it you better apply now, and I'll pull a few strings."

Tommy hugged the principal, "Elsa you're the best."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a calm day at the gym, and several of Kim's students mothers sat in the waiting area for their children talking.

"Don't get me wrong, she seems like a nice girl, it just..." The woman paused for a second, "Looks can be deceiving, Dr. Oliver has bitten off more than he can chew."

"I know what you mean, he's a smart man but he is rather naive about this kind of stuff," another lady added neither one of them aware that the topic of their conversation could hear every single word they said as they waited for the tumbling class to get over with.

"I bet she never was faithful to her first husband," the first woman continued, "The way she just threw herself at him before the divorce was even finalized was just shameful."

"I talked to a friend of her ex, and," the woman made a sour expression, "He said that she was the abusive one, always telling at him and stuff, addicted to alcohol and all kind of drugs. That's not even the worst of it."

"What is?"

"When her ex threatened to take the kids and leave her, she framed him for drug dealing and run off with the kids. He tried talking to her about it, and she shot him in the heart, and got away with it."

Kim couldn't take it anymore, she stepped back from the balance beam were she was spotting her students, turned around and stalked into the office, slamming the door shut before allowing several words to escape her lips before crumbling onto the floor and burst into tears.

Zordon looked up from the desk when Kim came in and shot her a concerned look. He never took her as the kind of person to use that kind of language.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Even in death Luke finds a way to torment me," Kim sobbed, explaining what happened.

Zordon wanted to growl, no, he wanted nothing more than to raise Luke from the dead so he can make him pay for every single time he made Kim cry.

"Throw them out," Zordon stated, "This is your place of business, you don't have to put up with listening to them talking bad about you."

"I don't know..." Kim said, "They might cost us students. If people hear these rumors they won't want their kids here, and if children services hear," her eyebrow rose as panic crept into her voice, "They might take the girls away! That must be what they are after, I bet it was Silverback who started the rumors."

"They need proof before they can take children from their homes, and they aren't going to find it at your place. As for students, I don't think it is going to affect them any. The Power Rangers and Silverback wouldn't get involved with someone who was innocent." Zordon stood up, "I think I will go set those two straight."

...

Coach Schmidt loved scouting out new talent, and was enjoying being in this part of California again. He hadn't been here for some time, since recruiting Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly, he wondered what happened to her, he hadn't heard from her since he had received a phone call five months ago telling him that she had booked a flight to California and wasn't coming back to work. He had seen her bruises and noticed that she refused to leave the children with their father. He had a good idea what was going on. He did everything he could to help, but without her telling him what was going on her couldn't do much. He had let out a sigh of relief and sent out a prayer of thanks when she left suddenly.

He sighed as he entered the cafe he had found while driving around. He had been to every gym he knew of, and no one seemed to catch his eye. However, he had heard a rumor that a new gym had opened up recently and was stealing students, but no one seemed to know who opened it.

He sighed, as he sat down, a red head woman coming over to him, "Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe, what can I get you?"

"You don't happen to know anything about the Flying Crane Gym?"

Hayley gave the man a strange look, "Depends on who is asking and why, the Oliver's have enough trouble on their plates as it is."

Coach Schmidt frowned before introducing himself and explained his reason for being in town.

"You're Coach Schmidt?" Hayley demanded her face lighting up, "Well, from what I heard you'll be a welcomed sight. I hope you like hugs."

...

Coach Schmidt entered the gym cautiously, he wasn't sure what the owner of the cafe was talking about, and he was almost scared about what she said. A man who might have been around his age or older, approached him, "Hello, Welcome to Mighty Falcon and Flying Crane Gym and Dojo, can I help you with something?"

Coach Schmidt nodded his head, "I'm Coach Schmidt and I'm looking for the head gymnastics coach."

At the mention of his name the other man's face lit up, before he called someone over.

"Coach Schmidt," a familiar voice called out behind him. He turned around to find Kimberly Hart standing there. She looked more like the teenager that he had recruited all those years ago than the frightened young mother who left Florida only five months earlier. She had a spark of life in her eyes and seemed more relaxed and happier. Leaving her husband had been the right thing for her to do.

"Kimberly," he said warmly, "I am so glad to see you so well."

...

 **A/N: you know what I think I'll just stop here, save the actual reunion for next chapter. I'm afraid that coach Schmidt might get overwhelmed by Kimberly's "family" because they all want to thank him for helping her out in Florida.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Coach Schmidt," a familiar voice called out behind him. He turned around to find Kimberly Hart standing there. She looked more like the teenager that he had recruited all those years ago than the frightened young mother who left Florida only five months earlier. She had a spark of life in her eyes and seemed more relaxed and happier. Leaving her husband had been the right thing for her to do.

"Kimberly," he said warmly, "I am so glad to see you so well."

...

Chapter Five:

Kimberly smiled warmly at her former coach, "Well, California has been good to me," she announced, "So have you been to Angel Grove yet?"

"Probably head there this weekend," Schmidt admitted, "Why?"

"My friends will want to meet you. Be warned, Zack is a hugger," Kim said with a laugh. She was certain Zack wouldn't be the only one who tried to hug the coach, Mama would probably squeeze the daylight out of him.

Coach Schmidt laughed, "Why is everyone warning me about hugs?"

"Because I told my family and friends how you helped me back in Florida,"Kim explained, "You're kind of a big celebrity among us, and it has nothing to do with how many gold medalists that you trained."

With that Kim went into the office and came back out with a piece of paper with something written on it, "Here," she said offering the paper to her coach, "this is my address, I hope you won't mind coming to dinner tonight, my husband will love to meet you."

Coach frowned, he had assumed that Kim's sudden move to California meant she had filed for divorce, yet it seemed highly unlikely that she had remarried so soon, "I didn't realize that you and Harmon were still together, I honestly hoped you got a divorce. He isn't good for you or the girls. I know he's blackmailing you, but I have a feeling that if he was going to tell he would have already."

Zordon nodded his head, yep there was a reason he liked this guy enough to send his daughter clear across country to train with him, "Luke's dead, got on the bad side of the power rangers."

Coach let out a sigh, "I wish gymnasts were as loyal to one another as rangers are," he then smiled, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder as he added, "I'm glad to hear that you moved on quickly, some people have a hard time recovering after divorce."

Kim shrugged, "it didn't take long after meeting again for Tommy and I to realize that what we had in high school was still there."

"Technically, Tommy realized it before you two got reunited with each other. He was plotting revenge as soon as you hung up on him that first day back." Zordon commented.

Coach Schmidt excused himself to watch the current gymnastics class. It was a beginner's class, but he could always make out who had a true talent for gymnastics and it was enjoyable picking them out.

...

Later that day, Coach Schmidt called a cab to go to Kim's house. He had tried to remember what he knew about Kim's high school sweetheart, and, apparently, new husband.

He had been into karate, probably why he had opened the gym in the first place. He also believed that he was, or at least had been, the white mighty morphin power ranger. He hasn't been blind all those years ago. He noticed how Kimberly and her friends always wear the same colors, always disappeared around the same time the monster alarm went off. He also noticed that there were six of them, the same as the power rangers, and how when Kimberly had gotten hurt, he noticed how Tommy had quickly stepped up.

Soon the cab pulled up next to a house and parked. Coach Schmidt looked at the house. It wasn't what he expected. He knew that it was silly to assume that Kimberly would be in the same financial situation as before, but he had assumed that the address would be for a modest home and a fairly nice neighborhood, not a mansion in the middle of the woods.

Toys littered the front lawn, balls of different sizes, baby doll strollers, a red wagon, a pink bike with training wheels, a tricycle, and a baby push bike. On a branch of the tree was a baby swing.

He smiled at the assortment of toys, three children were spoiled here, he thought to himself as he rung the doorbell.

A man around Kimberly's age answered the door, "Coach Schmidt, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour!" He exclaimed, "sorry for the mess outside, Inya and Ellie fell asleep playing, and it wasn't fair to have Jaslee to clean up by herself. Only we got busy and the yard was forgotten."

Coach Schmidt smiled, "I had little ones once, believe it or not."

Tommy nodded to him, smiling brightly, "Well then you will understand the mess in the living room," he jokingly said, leading him into the living room.

It looked like a toy box threw up in there, toys were everywhere. In the middle of the mess where three little girls, the oldest was coloring on the cluttered coffee table, and the middle child was playing with a flying kitten.

Coach Schmidt took a step backwards and shook his head, cats couldn't fly, right?

But when he looked again, Sure enough a black and white kitten was suspended midair with Ellie dangling a shoelace in its face.

"Adabelle Rochelle Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you, leave that kitten alone!" Tommy snapped, how in the world was he going to explain the flying cat to Kim's former coach?

As Ellie gave the command that freed Ninja from her grasp, Inya, who had been on the floor with her bum up and her head on the floor powering under the couch, suddenly stood up and lift the corner of the couch up before pointing to her bottle, which had rolled underneath and said, "I want."

Tommy quickly grabbed the bottle, then grabbed the couch as Inya let go to grab the bottle. How in the world was he going to explain flying cats and super strength babies?

Coach Schmidt, however, just laughed, "I take it that powers are inherited."

Tommy froze staring at him, "What are you talking about?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy quickly grabbed the bottle, then grabbed the couch as Inya let go to grab the bottle. How in the world was he going to explain flying cats and super strength babies?

Coach Schmidt, however, just laughed, "I take it that powers are inherited."

Tommy froze staring at him, "What are you talking about?!"

Coach Schmidt simply laughed, "I am not blind, or deaf as it is, I noticed that Kimberly always disappeared during practice right before the monster alarm went off. I assumed you knew that Kimberly was a power ranger, you were so close, and you always wore white so I assumed you might have been the white ranger."

Tommy sputtered, "you figured out who we were because of when we left and what we wore?"

The coach nodded, "Well partly that, but also I noticed that the pink ranger used a lot of gymnastics tricks while fighting, including a floor routine that I had just taught Kimberly, and I watched you spar once and the way you spar and the way the white ranger fought were very similar."

"So in other words, we were terrible at keeping secrets, good to know," Tommy mused.

"I probably wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't looking for it." Coach stated as Kimberly entered the room, having just finish taking a shower.

"Notice what?" She asked, confused.

"The true identity of the original pink ranger."

Kim however just shrugged, "I figured at that, considering the fact I had a little bit of PTSD from being a ranger when I first moved to Florida."

"Being with Luke didn't help that any," Tommy muttered under his breath, before heading outside with the others, Kim had wanted to have a nice dinner with her old coach and life saver, and he wanted to thank him for taking good care of his family.

...

Kimberly hasn't had the dream for a while now, not since Jaslee's birthday but maybe seeing Coach Schmidt reminded her of it. She wasn't sure, all she knew was she woke up once again covered in sweat.

She glanced over at Tommy, as if to double check that he was still there and she wasn't waking up next to Luke. Not only was Tommy asleep next to her but Ellie and Inya had joined them in bed, apparently she wasn't the only one who had had a nightmare. Why couldn't Luke release his hold on them?

She wasn't sure if it was seeing coach Schmidt again or the rumors flowing around town that triggered them, but something must have.

Tommy must have sense his wife's movement because he cracked Ann eye and asked, "let my guess, for some odd reason you were in Germany with no idea who I was?"

Kim blinked, surprised, "Yes, that's it, how do you know that?"

Tommy nodded to the foot of the bed, "Jaslee."

Kim peered over the foot of the bed to find Jaslee asleep on a homemade bed of blankets, "Do you think it is one of her visions?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, she had that dream about us having twins. She can't tell a normal dream from a vision."

"I thought Luke was gone, he couldn't hurt us any more, yet he haunts us." Kim murmured, "Once, Mom was willing to pay for our tickets to visit her in Paris. Luke told me that if I went he'll make sure that I didn't come home in one piece."

Tommy stared at his wife in horror, "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because I know you would over react and do something stupid," Kim explained.

Tommy groaned, at least he had a topic to discuss with Jason during their spar when he was up there that weekend.

...

"He threatened to do what to her if she left him?!" Jason asked throwing a punch at his best friend.

"The more I learn about Luke, the more I hate him," Tommy admitted, blocking the punch and returning it with a kick.

"No wonder Kim was so scared to leave him," Jason stated.

"I know, and even though the threat is less now that Luke is gone, the threat is still there until Silverback is taken care. All Kim, all I want is to know that the girls are safe, that Kim is safe. I hate this."

"Has Zordon been able to locate Silverback?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, not yet, Silverback is laying low, probably plotting something."

"Maybe he will just give up?"

"Yeah, as if that will happen."

...

Silverback was thinking, what was he suppose to do? Those pesky rangers just were to determined for their own good, they wouldn't leave the girls unattended without proper supervision for even a second.

He needed a plan, something devious. He needed to distract them some how?

What if? What if something happened to one of them, one of their friends? They'll be so busy trying to find them and help them they'll have the kids wide open, after all, Once a ranger always a ranger. He just needed to catch someone alone.

...

Kim was headed to the youth center to meet up with Tommy and Jason after dropping the kids off at her in laws, boy had her life changed, she never left her kids with anyone when she lived in Florida, especially not her in laws, who where almost as bad as Luke.

As she parked the mini van and got out she heard a noise behind her, she worked around just in time for something to hit her head and the world to go black.

...

A/N okay that seems like the best place to end. Man the more Kim opens up about her life with Luke the more I'm glad to know he's dead. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

As she parked the mini van and got out she heard a noise behind her, she turned around just in time for something to hit her head and the world to go black.

...

Tommy frowned glancing at his watch, it wasn't like Kim to be late. In fact in all his time of knowing her the one other time she had been late had been when PC had gotten out right before she left for Florida.

Jason shook his head, he didn't like this at all, why did they have to go through all this now, Luke was dead, why couldn't that be the end of things, but no, Silverback had to get involved.

...

Rocky groaned as he pulled into a parking lot, "great we're late, Kim's already here." He stated, pointing to the dark green mini van with the Reefside licence plate and a baby aboard sign that they had parked next to. It was obviously Kim's and Tommy's due to the bumper sticker that said, "Proud supporters of the power rangers."

"I need something like that to hang in my office," Aisha stated, some people just couldn't find anything good to say about the power rangers, and only about point one percent of it was true. It drove Aisha crazy, especially since she couldn't say anything without revealing the truth, "maybe they'll stop talking bad about us rangers if they knew I supported them. I hate getting insulted, and not being able to stand up for my self."

"It won't help, you'll just get insulted to your face instead." Rocky stated, shaking his head, he actually asked customers to leave because they complained about his decor. His restaurant was power ranger themed, someone had actually called the cops on him for "Supporting gang violence." Ironically TJ Johnson had been the one to answer the call with Zack.

Aisha rolled her eyes at Rocky's tantrum about people disrespecting hard working power rangers, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside.

She froze, "I thought Kim was with you," she said, there was no sign of the pink ranger.

"She hasn't come back from dropping the kids off." Tommy explained.

Aisha put the wrapped birthday present with the others on a table with a frown, "we thought the van we parked next to was yours. Dark green, baby aboard sign and power ranger bumper sticker?"

"It had a Reefside licence plate on it," Rocky added.

Tommy frowned racing out the door, sure enough the van was his wife's, "if the van's here, where is Kim?"

...

A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties woke up with a groan, blinking her soft doe eyes in confusion, where was she, and how did she get there?

She slowly sat up, trying to make sense of the room.

A middle aged woman hustled into the room, and started asking her questions in some other language that the younger woman couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are saying," she admitted politely.

"I was asking who you were and what you were doing unconscious in my front yard." The accent sounded familiar, like the younger girl had heard it somewhere else. A memory tried to surface but disappeared before it had the chance.

"I'm..." the younger woman trailed off as she realized something very important, she had no idea what her name was. She didn't know who her family was, or if she even had loved ones. She had no idea of who she was or how she got there.

She let out a sniffle, if she had loved ones what was the likelihood that they knew where she was. They must be worried sick. Another memory, this one one that would reassure her that everything would be okay, tried to break through the mental wall that her memories where locked behind but couldn't make it.

"It is O.K." the older woman stated, paying her on the shoulder, "perhaps your purse has answers."

The younger woman nodded, excepting the purse that had been found near her. A quick search revealed a pink wallet with several wallet size pictures. The woman tucked a strand of caramel colored hair behind her ear as she stared at them. Were these her children, her family, they must be so scared, wondering what happened to her.

...

Mrs. Oliver frowned at the look Jaslee had on her face as she suddenly looked up and announced, "Silverback got Mommy didn't he?"

Mrs. Oliver didn't know what to say about that, and was grateful when the phone rung at that moment.

"Hello Oliver's residence, how may..."

"Lock the house up, turn off all the lights, and keep quiet," her son ordered, "I have to get a hold of the power rangers and check security cameras. It looks like Silverback got Kim."

...

Tommy hung the phone up and groaned. Why him, why now? Why when everything was going so great did this have to happen?

"We'll find her, don't worry," Jason said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you better get the girls too safety. I'll get Billy and see if we can't track her. If she has her old communicator on, it shouldn't be hard to track her."

Footsteps behind them made them all perk up, perhaps Kimberly had escaped?

"I came as soon as I heard," a man with a thick German accent said behind them.

Tommy and the others felt as it'd they had had the air let out of them, it was only the coach.

"How did you hear that?" Tommy demanded suddenly suspicious, what if the coach had been working with Luke and Silverback all this time. It made sense, he shows up to Angel Grove all those years ago and just happens to pick the pink ranger. Taking her to a place were she was harassed and blackmailed by a fellow gymnast for years. He had claimed that he had tried to help, but had he really?

Seeing the look on the younger man's face the coach quickly said, "They put out an Amber Alert. I heard it on the radio."

Tommy nodded, he had contacted TJ Johnson, who was the face of the power rangers here in earth, he must have issued the alert.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you hear that?" Tommy demanded suddenly suspicious, what if the coach had been working with Luke and Silverback all this time. It made sense, he shows up to Angel Grove all those years ago and just happens to pick the pink ranger. Taking her to a place were she was harassed and blackmailed by a fellow gymnast for years. He had claimed that he had tried to help, but had he really?

Seeing the look on the younger man's face the coach quickly said, "They put out an Amber Alert. I heard it on the radio."

Tommy nodded, he had contacted TJ Johnson, who was the face of the power rangers here in earth, he must have issued the alert.

...

Tommy sighed, he needed to get to the girls, he needed to know that they were safe, but the police had insisted that everyone stay put until they interviewed them.

"Why do you need to interview us, I already told you, my wife dropped our kids at my parents house, and disappeared after she arrived her, no-one has seen her. What more did you want?" Tommy snapped, he needed to get his daughters to safety, and then find Kim and blow whoever took her up into smithereens.

"Do you have any idea where your wife might be?"

Tommy gave him a look, "If I knew where my wife is, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you, now would I?"

"Have you had any fights with her recently?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Tommy yelled.

"Well," the chief of police said, "if you were having marriage problems, perhaps she walked out on you?"

"Have they been married long enough for there to be marriage problems?" Rocky whispered into Zack's ear.

"Well, the problems with Kim's last marriage started before they even said 'I do'" Zack pointed out.

The poor policeman blinked as he found himself pinned to the wall by the missing woman's husband, "I am NOT Luke!"

Jason quickly intervened, "Tommy, let Chief Stone go, he's just trying to do his job."

"Then he should let me go so I can do my job," Tommy growled, letting Stone go, his eyes flashing green.

Jason frowned, if he didn't do something quick they might have a bigger crisis on hand.

Chief Stone frowned, straightening his uniform, "I'm sorry Tommy, I really am, but I need an answer, how was your relationship with Kimberly?"

"Good, we eloped day after Christmas, we were planning an actual wedding. I had adopted her girls from her first marriage, they love me and call me dad," Tommy said, "The only way things could get better is if Luke's friends would leave us alone!"

"Who is this Luke you keep mentioning?"

"My wife's ex," Tommy growled, "abusive creep."

"I see, when did they get divorced?"

"A year next October." Tommy answered, "Look, why are you asking all these questions? Shouldn't you be out looking for her?"

"Look, I wish we could do more, but, we just don't have enough evidence to prove that she was kidnapped. No eyewitnesses, no signs of a struggle, and no security camera footage."

Billy perked up at that, "What do you mean no footage, Kim parked right in front of a camera?"

"The camera appears not to be functioning correctly, it apparently hasn't been working for the past two days, so sabotage is out."

"So it is just coincidence that my sister just happened to park in the one blind spot in the parking lot?"Jason demanded, forget Tommy, if this went on much longer, he might punch somebody.

"Yes, there is nothing more we can do until she has been missing twenty four hours."

"Twenty four hours, twenty four hours," Jason growled, jerking out of Trini's group when she tried to calm him down. Didn't they care, didn't they understand what Luke already put her through in Florida, twenty four hours might be too late.

Rocky and Zack launched forward, both grabbing an arm and pulling him back.

The police officer shook his head, "could domestic violence have caused her to leave?"

"Are you asking if I'm abusive?" Tommy asked stepping uncomfortably close to the man, have him a hard look, and turned around, walking out the door, "Let me know when you are done asking stupid questions and are ready to help."

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"The power rangers, they don't ask stupid questions."

...

Tommy blinked and rubbed at his eyes, it was well past midnight, but he had promised himself that he was not going to rest until Kim was home.

"Billy, any luck yet?" He asked his friend, who was working on the computers of the old command center, bringing back do many memories that he almost expected the alarm to go off and Zordon to appear in his tube to tell them what they would be fighting.

"Negative, her communicator is extremely old, it is one of the first ones I made. It appears that it isn't producing a strong enough electronic pulse for me to register."

"Trini, translation, please."

"Kim's communicator is so old, it isn't sending out a strong enough transmission for us to pick up."

"Great," Tommy huffed, frustrated, could anything else go wrong.

"Daddy?" A little voice called out, answering his question. Not trusting their safety, Tommy had brought the three little girls to the command center, treating it like a grand adventure. He hadn't had the heart to tell them that their mother was missing, and had tucked them into beds made up in the medical bay with a promise that their mother would be home when they woke up. A promise that just was broken.

"Jaslee, what are you doing up?"

"Mommy's missing, she's somewhere strange, somewhere across the ocean, near where Grandma lives, only everyone talks funny, like Coach Schmidt."

"You think Mom's in Germany?"

Jaslee nodded, "they all sound like Coach Schmidt."

Tommy sighed, taking his daughter by the hand, "Come on Jaslee it's late, I'll have uncle Billy look into it."


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy sighed, taking his daughter by the hand, "Come on Jaslee, it's getting late, I'll have Uncle Billy look into it."

Jaslee let out a loud sniff as she raised her arm up and wiped at her runny nose and eyes, "You don't believe me," she said sniffing again.

Tommy stopped, his heart dropping, he should've known, he should've made sure the girls were okay. He had picked them up and simply brought them here, he hadn't comforted them at all. As soon as he had realized that Kim had been kidnapped, he had unconsciously shifted into Power Ranger Leader mode, when what he needed to be was a father to his daughters. He knelt down to her level, "Jaslee, I'm sorry I know this is hard for you and your sisters."

Jaslee wrapped her arms around her father's neck, burying her head into his shoulder as she let out a sob that shook her whole body.

Tommy rubbed her back, murmuring reassuring things, like everything was going to be okay, and that they would get her mother back.

...

Billy looked up, rubbing his eyes, he was exhausted, but he didn't dare take a break, not with the way Tommy was. When it came to Kim being in trouble Tommy becomes a slave driver.

"Billy," a soft voice called out causing the technical genius to spin around. Tommy was standing behind him, hair dishevelled and cheeks tearstained, "Jaslee believes that Kim might be in Germany. Why don't you go home to Kat and the kids and get some rest while I make arrangements to go to Germany."

Billy arched an eyebrow in question, "How are you planning to get passports so quickly?"

Tommy shrugged, "I always keep my passport up to date, and I helped Kim get passports for her and the girls, we were planning on going to Paris and taking the girls to see their grandmother."

"Well, once you get to Germany the handheld device should work," Billy muttered picking up the device and handing it to his leader, "but Germany is still a big place."

Tommy accepted it, "Leave finding Kim to me and Jaslee. She seems to have a connection with her mother. You just focus on locating Silverback, I want him destroyed."

...

The caramel haired woman stared at the pictures from her purse. She was sure that she should know who these people are, yet even the tall muscular man with long brown hair, whom she had a feeling she had a very special relationship with him. If only she knew who he was, or who she was. And who were these three little girls, were they her daughters, or nieces or someone completely different?

"Any luck remembering who they are?" An older lady asked, entering the room with a tray of tea.

The woman shook her head, "I feel like I should know them but I don't."

"And you can't think of your name, or any of the people in the pictures?"

The woman shook her head, tears wielding up in her doe color eyes, "No Greta I can't."

...

Tommy stared at the tall building in front of him, this was where Kim was, he yawned, he had slept on the flight over, but was still experiencing jet lag. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he opened the door and pushed the double stroller through.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" A man at the front desk asked.

Tommy looked at Jaslee, arching an eyebrow at her. She tipped her head to the left, "I think her name is Greta, she owns the building. She can help us."

Five minutes later an older woman with graying hair pulled up in a severe bun came downstairs, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Tommy held out a hand, "Hello, I am Dr. Thomas Oliver, I understand that you rescued a woman in her early to mid thirties."

"Yes I did only she doesn't know who she is."

Ellie jumped up and down in the back seat of the double stroller, "Mommy, Mommy, it has to be Mommy!" She cried.

Inya, in the front of the stroller, clapped her hands, "Mama mama." She cheered.

"I'm, as you might be able to tell, am looking for my wife," Tommy fumbled as he tried to pull his wallet out of his pocket. After finally pulling it out, he dropped the wallet as he pulled out a bunch of pictures. Ignoring the fallen wallet he thumbed through the photos. Finding a picture of Kim, he held it up, "Have you seen her?"

...

Kim was still trying to process the fact she had a husband and three children who had found her when her husband just got up and left, leaving her with the kids. While Tommy had told her a lot of stuff about her family she had a feeling that he was hiding something, something that she would know once her memories returned. Something he seemed certain would happen.

"You don't remember us at all," the five year old asked, concerned.

"No Jesselyn," She believed that was her name, "I don't remember you or Ella or Enya."

The little girl frowned, "My name's Jaslee, not Jesselyn, It's Ellie not Ella, and Inya not Enya."

"I'm sorry," Kim muttered, why had she picked such odd names.

...

Tommy drew Saba from his sheath as he circled Silverback, no holding back this time. Only one of them would be coming out of this alive, and he was determined to be that person. Saba made contact with Silverback's sword and the battle began.

Silverback knew he was done for, Tommy had pulled out all the stops. For every power ranger he defeated there would be ten to take his place. He tried to hold his own but he was to vastly outnumber even for that. Surprisingly, he had managed to hold off for the ten minutes that he did before bursting into flames.

...

Kim felt like a ton of bricks hit her as she watched her daughters. She knew what Tommy hadn't told her. She was a power ranger. She looked up from her shock to find Inya lifting up the furniture to grab her binky which she had dropped.

"Katrinya Tomisha Oliver, put the couch down!" She shouted, grabbing the couch as the baby dropped it, shocked that her mother had yelled her full name.

Kim scooped her up, before calling to the older kids. As soon as their father returned they were headed home.


End file.
